Tsuna's childhood story 6 yo
by Yarii
Summary: 6 years old Tsuna being thrown to Primo's Era. Suddenly fell onto G's stomach. Primo knocked the door out of blue. What do you think G would do!
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna's childhood story

One sunny day, our cute little tsuna, who was sitting on the front of his home playing his ball. "Tsu-kun hurry up or the lunch will get cold." Said his lovely mother. Turning his head to the voice's source, he answered "Yes, Mama." As he walked to the door, he spotted some men in black clothes. Tsuna has been told not to get near stranger especially in black suited. Tsuna did his best to ignore those men. However, one of the men noticed him and gave him a wicked grin. Tsuna took a peek at those men, seeing the wicked grin; he fell and started to cry. However, Sawada Nana that was having her fun time preparing the lunch didn't hear his sweet of the men came to Tsuna and asked him "Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada, little kid?" Feeling frighten, h e nodded as he cried. "I...I did nothing wrong!" he yelled and whined. "What an annoying kid. I'll just get my job done in an instant"

Eventually, he shot a bazooka on him. POOFF! An explosion happened. Hearing the explosion, Sawada Nana ran to the front of the house to see what had happened. But all she saw was only Tsuna's ball lying on the grass. "Oh my, did Tsu-kun went out to play? I guess he'll be back when he's hungry." She went back to the kitchen and continued on preparing the lunch.

Primo's Era

A red haired man with tattoo covered his right check came into his room. Untie his tight tie and sighing in exhaust from his work. He laid himself on the sofa, trying to sleep there instead of his bed. "what a hard da-" something fell from the ceiling onto his stomach. "ARRGH! What the hell?" he yelled. Who wondered that the thing was a kid, Tsuna. After he landed, he began to cry for he didn't know where he was. "Hey, hey, where did you come from kid?" He asked as he lifted up Tsuna by pulling his collar. Tsuna who knew nothing whined louder "Put me down! I did nothing wrong!". G sighed in sweat.

Staring at that man he thought G wasn't a bad guy so he calmed down a bit. G thought, How come a little kid managed to get in the vongola mansion where there were many guards scattering around the mansion?. "What's your name, little kid?" he asked. The kid answered obediently, "S-sawada Tsunayoshi. Mama calls me Tsu-kun." Sighing in exhaustion, he asked once more. "Where did you come from?" Shaking his head with a sad face, he answered "I live in a country named, Japan." Surprised face he had hearing the answer from 6 years old kid. How the hell did he come to Italy! G thought with a surprised face.

Someone knocked the door out of blue; it was Giotto the vongola boss. "G, what happened? i heard a lot of noises from your room." He asked. "Nothing, Giotto" G answered in panic. He quickly lifted up Tsuna and hid him inside his closet. Soon, he went to open the door. Giotto took a peek into G's room, though he saw nothing at the same time, G was sweating with uneasy feel, hoping that Giotto won't find out that there was a kid inside his closet.

Who knew that Tsuna was afraid of dark that he fainted before he could even cry. "Well then. Have a good rest. Remember the dinner." G closed the door in relieve once Giotto was gone from the frame of the door. Turning around he shouted "WHAT?" seeing the closet wide opened. He began to search his room as he thought "What if he snuck out and shot by one of vongola guard? Wouldn't it be his responsibility? Since the kid fell onto his belly. He searched all the places that a kid would hide. Under the sofa, under the table and even bathroom. He had a second thought, "but, isn't best if the kid disappear?" he sighed and aid himself on the sofa trying to forget the whole disaster.

While Giotto was walking through the hallway carrying… Tsuna. He wondered, "Why did G hide this kid in the closet? I wonder if this kid is G's child." He smiled softy seeing the cute Tsuna, asleep.

"Giotto…" a man called a he walked towards Giotto with handcuffs. It was Alaude, the vongola cloud guardian. Giotto tilted his head, surprised by Alaude's sudden appearance with handcuffs. "is that kid an intruder?" Alaude asked. "Of course not! Does this kid look like an intruder to you?" Giotto rebutted Alaude's question.

"That child looks similar to you. Is he your child? So your virginity has been taken. Who is the mother?" he asked harshly.

"no, it isn't as what you think! I'm completely/still/a/virgin!" Giotto replied. "'I'll arrest you, for having illegal wife and child." Not hearing what Giotto said. He aimed for Giotto. Getting ready to dodge Alaude's attack, he held Tsuna tight.

Our Tsuna finally woke up after the comfortable sleep in Giotto's arms. He yawned softly and rubbed his eyes before he took a glance at Giotto and Alaude, seeing Giotto's blond hair and familiar face, he called out "Papa…" both of Giotto and Alaude were nearly choked hearing an unexpected calling from an unknown kid. At this time Giotto has completely forgotten about Alaude's coming attack. He was sweating in confusion.

Not having second thought, Alaude smirked and dashed towards Giotto. "I'm hungry…" Alaude heard what Tsuna just said that cause him tripped straightly facing the floor.

Tsuna saw the falling Alaude. He asked "u-uncle, are you alright?" Giotto looked at Tsuna in amazement. It was a rare thing that a 6 years old kid would understand and ask in concern. "You still think that this kid is an intruder? He even concern about you." said Giotto. Alaude quickly get on his feet and clean his cloak. "Hm… I guess I won't consider that kid as an intruder. However I'll have to arrest you, Giotto." He said. Sadly Giotto will have to explain to all guardians later on.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vongola Headquarter-

It was dinner time after all the fuss that happened. Primo a.k.a Giotto, along with his guardians were sitting on their seats on the long dining table without any conversation going. Finally, Giotto stood up and placed Tsuna on his own seat. "I would like your attention this evening. I would like all of you to know that, this child here is not mine; I neither have a wife nor a child. Though he resembles me so much, but I swear he is not my child. I have no idea about this child, I found him in G's closet this afternoon. Now, G would you like to explain?" G was sweating in cold as he didn't know anything about the child either, but he had no choice but to explain. He banged the table as he stood up, "listen, I have no idea who this kid is and I have no idea where he comes from!" before anyone could slightly comment, he continued on his explanation. "This darn kid just popped out of nowhere in my room and fell straight on my belly! Then he suddenly cried upon seeing me." He explained wit a quite unfavorable face that made Tsuna held Giotto's sleeve tightly. Giotto got back to his seat and placed Tsuna on his lap. The rests of the guardians were silent, none of them spoke. Tsuna broke the silent as he felt uncomfortable, "uhm...Papa?" he asked as he looked at Giotto intently. Seeing the look on his face, Giotto couldn't resist on rejecting him for calling 'Papa'. But somehow, he felt a strange yet strong connection between him and Tsuna.  
Dinner ended without anyone spoke up their minds up. After the table was cleaned, Knuckle stood up and decided to speak up his mind, "I think what Primo said is true despite it is hard to convince ourselves through the similarities of Primo and him. No matter who he is, he can't be any spy or illegal child right? We don't even know his parents. He must be quite lonely. God bless you, dear child. Amen"  
Everyone thought the same, though it was hard to convince themselves, still, they accepted Tsuna kindly. They all gave a nod and a warm smile to welcome Tsuna. Giotto and G were relieved after the tense air. "Welcome to vongola, Tsunayoshi!"  
"Papa! Tsuna feels itchy!" Tsuna exclaimed out of blue which quite surprised the vongola. They had pairs of wide eyes, wondering in curiosity. Tsuna was scratching his body recklessly, from there, Giotto knew. "G, what time did Tsuna appeared in your room?" G answered, "Approximately, 3 pm?"  
Children's skin is sensitive, they would get itchy if they are not clean (is it? I'm not good with kids despite I'm female I'm good in playing with them though :D) By that time, Giotto already figured it out. "If I am not mistaken, children need baths! And it's already evening now. Let's take a shower before it is too cold, Tsuna." He held Tsuna in his arms, stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Oddly, the other guardians were surprised to see Giotto was going to shower a kid; it was for the first time anyway. They could have the same thoughts, "Does he know how to bath a child?"

" Tsuna, don't struggle too much!" Giotto asked as he held Tsuna who was splashing and struggling happily in the bath tub. Giotto had to remove his cloak, revealing his black shirt and silver vest he was wearing. He pulled up his sleeves and crouched down to tend Tsuna. He ended up soaked wet and gave up. "G, could you lend me a hand here? I am soaked wet, I need a change. So, Could you look after Tsuna for a while?" he asked for a replacing. G was smoking as he filled his small notebook, a diary perhaps? He went inside the bathroom while Giotto went out and headed for his room.  
" Today, date X month X year XXXX. Hm…" Tsuna saw G coming in the bathroom stopped splashing and starred at him intently wondering what he was doing with his small notebook. "Uncle, what are you doing?" He asked putting his index finger on his lower lip. G crouched down and gave him a rubber ducky as he kept on staring at his notebook without saying a word. Seeing the rubber ducky, Tsuna was so much happy. He grabbed the ducky and continued on splashing the water with it, soaked G and his notebook wet.  
"O-oi! Stop splashing!" He quickly stood up and covered his face with his arms. Tsuna didn't hear any of his words and continue having fun with his rubber ducky. Not too long after he got in the bathroom, he came out wet. He slammed the door, leaving Tsuna alone in the bathroom. Just as he slammed the door, Asari was just passing the bathroom when he saw G coming out with pissed face. "I'm gonna put my things away and I'll let him taste my fear!" He put away his stuffs and went back into the bathroom. It appeared that G was a quite fine man, who would not leave a kid alone. Asari followed him in to see how they were going along. "Hey, how-". Even before he said anything, an amount of water was splashed onto him, making him wet.

" I was about to check on you guys. Never thought I would be welcomed with water. Ahaha…" He said along with chuckling. So, Asari ended up joining in, playing with them. Not long, Giotto joined along. They had so much fun getting wet together. One could easily imagine their bright smiles.

"Now let's get you dressed- ah, what about clothes?" another fuss came, they were all adults in the Vongola Mansion, there was no way a child clothes might… exist?

"Oh yes! Lampo should have fit clothes for Tsuna! G, could you get Lampo here?" Giotto asked, trying to be sure that Lampo might had children clothes. G nodded and head towards Lampo's room. But he immediately got chased out of his room "No! He can't have Lampo's clothes!" Lampo seemed to be cherished his stuffs a lot.

"No use, he refuses on lending the clothes" G told Giotto while he scratched the back of his head. Oddly, Asari went straight to his room and came back a few minutes later, bringing an orange-colored cloth. "I thought I could have a small sized Hakama, it might be a little bigger on him though." He said. Giotto merely smiled at him and replied, "Well, for now at least." They had him dressed up and bringing him to sleep. Obviously, Giotto would actually let Tsuna sleep with him, for he wanted to know what connection they had actually, he had a little question mark about Tsuna's family name, 'Sawada' and he thought it might be a coincidence and left it.

"Now, Tsuna. Good night and sweet dream!" Giotto placed a warm and gentle kiss on Tsuna's forehead as Tsuna fell asleep.

A/N: okay, i finished this in the middle of night -w- sorry for late update. critics are welcomed. sorry if i made mistakes in grammar or this chapter is boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering Child.

So Tsuna had been living in Vongola Headquarter for a few days. He spent his time mostly with Giotto. Even though Giotto had piles of papers to check, to sign, to write on them, he tried his best to play with Tsuna while working his work. Sometimes, he would ask Tsuna to look for either the Storm guardian, G or The Rain guardian, Asari. Tsuna was delighted to hear that he could play with them too.

The next day, Tsuna got up early. He tugged his daddy, Giotto to bath him and got him dressed. Giotto was somehow curious, what did Tsuna want in the early morning when they were all still asleep except guards. He thought Tsuna must be looking forward another playful day. Even though he was still tired from his work the day before, he forced himself awake and got pulled by Tsuna who was humming cheerfully towards bathroom. Again, Tsuna was fond of water that he got Giotto wet and completely awake. Since he was soaked, he thought he might as well bath along Tsuna. They had fun bathing together which made their bonds stronger.  
"You're ready to go now Tsuna! Go have fun playing, but remember not to go out of this mansion and we'll have breakfast together at 8 okay?" Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair as he told him. Tsuna nodded with a smile and ran off. Giotto went back to his office room and started signing papers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tsuna is lost. Where is this?" he thought as he wandered through corridors in the mansion. He randomly and silently opened a door. What a fortunate child Tsuna was, even though he seemed very silent, he was actually quite active. The only reasons why he didn't talk much was 'shy' and 'afraid'. A nice chance to play, he actually found G's room along with G, who was still sleeping soundly on his bed. Tsuna walked to the side of the bed, seeing upon G's sleeping face, he put his index on G's cheek, poking it softly. Amused eyes he had when he saw the red tattoo on G's right cheek, he climbed on the bed and sat just beside the sleeping G. "what is this red thing?" He thought, little innocent Tsuna couldn't probably understand what 'tattoo' is at this age, no? The more he looked at it the more he wanted to touch it. Little Tsuna may be a coward, but when it comes to someone he had adapted to, he would stick to whoever it was without any feeling of afraid. And so, he tried to touch the tattoo as gently as possible and as softly as possible.

…

…

…

"Nghh! Stop bothering me would you?" Uh oh… the sleeping monster was disturbed and shouted at Tsuna. Unfortunately he surprised Tsuna which made him fell from the bed and hurt his butt on the floor. Tears welled up his eyes in seconds and he started to cry aloud. G didn't want to make fuss and mess with Giotto for making Tsuna cried, and didn't want to make enemies with other guardians who were still asleep, so he quickly leapt from his bed and covered Tsuna's mouth. "Fine! Don't cry, what you want?" hearing that G was willing to hear him out, he stopped crying. He freed himself from G's hand, and tugged his shirt, asking him to follow him. He led G to the bathroom and looked at G. He had the lazy and unwilling face, it was still early, he had never bathed in such time, even if he had, it was for emergency situation only. Tsuna pointed at the door, insisted G to bath. "…fine fine! I don't know what the hell gotten in you. As long as you don't bother me any further!" He went inside and shower could be heard from outside. Not too long, he came out with the same pajama he was wearing before. A quite shitty face he had for doing what a child told him. Tsuna checked on him, he knew he didn't take any bath. The smell of his bed stung. He asked him to go back into the bathroom again, tugged his shirt and pointed at the bathroom once more. No choice, he HAD to bath even if he didn't want to. Until he actually bathed, Tsuna wouldn't leave the bathroom, keeping an eye on him to make sure he bathed. Finally, he bathed and smelled nice. Tsuna left him and ran cheerfully to another room.

"What the hell has gotten to that kid?" G had a curious face, watching him ran away.

Little Tsuna wandered around aimlessly, corridor by corridor, and he decided to opened a door, randomly, quietly and softly, trying not to wake anyone up. Another fortunate Tsuna, he found the room of someone he knew. It was Asari, and it seemed that he was still asleep along with the smiley and peaceful face. Perhaps he was having a nice dream? What dream could it be? Seeing Him asleep so peacefully, Tsuna had a little hesitation in waking him up, he loved the peaceful sleeping face of his. But no matter how much he loved the kind face, he still tried to wake him up. He tugged his hakama sleeves, but no reaction received. He climbed up on his bed and did the same as he did to G before.

…

…

…

"Uncle is dead?" he thought. Asari didn't budge he was like a dead man, no sign of awakening. The more Tsuna looked at his smiley and peaceful face, the more he felt scared. Tears welled up once more as he looked at his face, finally it fell on that smiley face of his. He tried to hold his tears and sniffing silently. But his tears stopped instantly when Asari opened his eyes, awaken from the cold tears that had dropped on his cheek.

"Tsuna? Why are you crying? And why are you in my room?" he gave him a smile as if telling him it's alright and there was no need to cry. Tsuna immediately hugged him and told him what he thought when he didn't budge when he was poked. Asari was merely chuckled and said that he was very tired last night.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and pulled his Uncle Asari towards the bathroom. Everything went well even though he didn't know what he wanted, he just did it.

Fortunate Tsuna, he wandered into Lampo's room. It was the easiest to ask Lampo for a bath, since he disliked kids.

"What are you doing here? Shoo~shoo! Go away! What do you want!"

"Uncle Lampo takes bath." 

"fine fine! I'll do it. Just shoo shoo!"

The End. Tsuna continued wandering rooms. He reached a room which was real clean. It was Knuckle's room. Tsuna easily woke him up. "Good morning Tsuna. What a nice morning. Let's us be grateful to God who has granted us such beautiful day. Thanks God, Amen. So, what business do you have with me?" He asked. He told him to take a bath and so, he did. Knuckle thought it was a good thing to train himself against the cold water. The end.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna wandered again, corridors through corridors and he reached a plain, simple room. There's barely anything inside. He saw a shadow sitting on a chair, reading book. "Uncle Alaude!" Tsuna shouted as he ran inside cheerfully, it seemed that he wasn't afraid of Alaude at all. Alaude glanced at him and back to his book, ignoring him. Tsuna felt a little chill over his body, but he fought against it and walked near Alaude. He climbed up another chair and tried to peek into the book Alaude was reading. However, before he succeeded in it, Alaude closed his book and looked at him coldly. "What do you want?" He gulped and answered. "Uncle, bath..." Alaude look away and opened his book again. Tsuna observed him a while, seeing him in his usual uniform, he knew his uncle must have taken a bath. He climbed down and said good bye to his cold uncle.

The last wandering, Tsuna reached a corridor filled with unfavorable aura, even though he still walked through the corridor and reached for the door. He went inside with a little fright he felt; completely different from what he felt when he was in his uncle Alaude's room. Alaude's room gave him the feeling of dead silence but this room gave him creeps of nightmares. He saw someone who was still sleeping on a bed. He climbed up and sat beside him. Instead of poking, he saw something 'interesting' something we would call 'hair style'. He wondered what was at the top of Daemon's head. "What Is this? Could it be tur…turnip?" he thought. Wouldn't it be dangerous to have turnip growing on your head? Thus, he pulled it which made Daemon woke up and glared at him. "The hell! What are you doing here? Hmp... Primo really spoiled you eh?" He lifted Tsuna, put him outside of his room and asked him to shoo away, closing the door. Somehow Tsuna knew that Daemon wasn't real. He guessed Daemon was an independent person who would bath even if he didn't ask so, left the corridor. He was delighted, all the guardians were bathed. Now, to his real plan. He ran quickly towards the kitchen.

"Hey there kid. We are about to prepare breakfast. Is there anything you want?" The whole vongola was told to treat Tsuna as Primo's son, which made it easier for Tsuna to visit place. So that he wouldn't get shoot down by bullets. He whispered it to the Chef about his plan and finally he ran towards the 'secret place'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The whole Vongola Guardians, of courser the boss, Primo were informed to gather at the Garden behind the Vongola Mansion for breakfast. When they arrived, they were surprised to see the arrangement. It was picnic arrangement. "What is this kind of arrangement? I'm starved already!" Lampo slightly complaint at the arrangement before Tsuna ran over calling out "Papa! Uncles! Let's have a breakfast!" he smiled brightly at his papa. Primo and other guardians thought it must be Tsuna who arranged this, which is why he asked everyone to take a bath. Giotto asked him what arrangement was it and he answered "Tsuna with Papa along with Mama always do this right? Papa doesn't remember?" sweat drops appeared on the guardians. Giotto had to pretend and he said, "Oh yes. I'm sorry Tsuna; I'll remember next time okay? Now, let's have breakfast." Tsuna ran to the carpet and sat on it, the others followed in, except for Daemon and Alaude. They would never socialize in such kind of breakfast, they preferred sitting on chairs and eat properly. Even if they were hungry, they wouldn't join in. "Come on, isn't it nice to get along some time?" Asari asked them to join with his convincing peace smile. They glanced at each other and tried not to sit beside to each other.

As expected, the carpet was too small, it didn't fit all of them, and they had to squeeze each other to fit in. Imagine how they squeezed in and when they couldn't stand the squeezing, some of them got out of the carpet and hit the grass that was still wet because of the morning haze. They burst in laughter, they had smiles on their faces, and it was so long since they had such moment. Ever since they got into mafia matters, all the happiness turned into sorrow and serious situation, they barely had any time for recreation and proper rest. With Tsuna, being there, all the sorrow turned into happiness again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: I'm sorry if this chapter has nothing particular. I have been low these days and I barely had any humor ideas. And again, I have been very lazy to write fics, pardon me for grammar mistakes and maybe Tsuna rarely look at his father's face because he always goes out for work? /bricked


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone its powerful radiance down at the land under while the wind blew to reduce the warmness of the sunlight. Clouds danced on the blue sky and the grasses waved; saying hello. Yes, it was summer the season the inhabitants of Vongola Mansion postponed their paper works. Not only because it was 'summer' but something unfortunate happened on the Vongola's little lucky charm, Tsuna.

"…na! Tsuna! Tsuna! Can you hear papa?!" Giotto squeezed the little one's hand, hoping his son to respond. Tsuna was running hot. Giotto already asked his followers to get every possible treatment but none worked. Not even Asari's tranquility could calm the temperature—not totally. At least, it calmed Tsuna's breathing.

"What's happening to him? I even let him hug my favorite banana pillow!" Lampo whined. He actually worried over Tsuna whom he disliked at first glance.

"Shut up. He needs his rest" Alaude spoke as he folded his arms, leaning on the door's frame. If one were to look closely at him… he was actually frowning. Not only Giotto, Lampo and Alaude were worried; everybody was. Knuckle was kneeling; praying. G was smoking; outside of course. He wouldn't want to make Tsuna's condition worse and ultimately, not wanting to get yelled at.

Spade? He was nowhere. He was ordered to research for the fever.

Sudden sobs could be heard. It came from Tsuna. The guardians perked up and rushed to his side. They knew clearly that Little Tsuna needed his family the most.

"Tsuna! Are you alright?!" Asari placed his palm on Tsuna's forehead while still performing his best to lower Tsuna's burning temperature. He shook his head, at this rate Tsuna might reach 40 Celsius degree. It was dangerous for such young boy.

"Asari, I think you can stop your power now. I don't think it has any effect on Tsuna anymore. It's better not to exhaust yourself." Giotto suggested, still frowning with worry.

"What is that Spade doing?! What take shim so long?!" G stomped his foot on the ground, starting to doubt Spade. Apparently, at that time, Spade appeared from tin fog. He leered at G for a second before he stepped into the room.

"Seeing this weakling in this state really make me happy." Spade chuckled.

"Spade!" Giotto slightly shouted

"No med. This fever is not normal." Spade's smirk disappeared then he reached an arm out towards Tsuna. "You'll feel really good. Come, to the land of wonder." Fogs started to spread around the room—illusion.

The others couldn't expect much from Spade. He was either giving nightmare or sweet dream. That man had always been unfathomable. He smirked when he was angry and when he was happy, he kept mum. He was 'something'.

Giotto slightly tightened his squeeze on Tsuna's hand. _Please be alright!_ He prayed.

"…Papa" A soft voice echoed into Giotto's mind. Giotto's eyes snapped open. He smiled when he saw that Tsuna was smiling at him. Immediately, He stretched his arms to embrace his son. Droplets of tears seemed to appear at every of the guardians' eyes; except of course Alaude and Spade. Specially for G, he turned to face the while—hiding his tears of relieve.

"Come on, say thank you to Uncle Spade." Giotto motioned towards Spade.

"Don't call me 'uncle' or I'll give you nightmares." Spade chuckled. There, he disappeared again.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?" Asari asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much." He smiled apologetically as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. He was a little surprised when Tsuna gave him a bright smile.

"Tsuna is fine now! Thanks to Uncle Spade!" Tsuna beamed.

"I said not to call me 'uncle', kiddo!" Spade appeared again.

"….what? you're still here? I thought you-" Alaude spoke.

"tch! I'll be gone for sure now." Spade disappeared. No one knew whether he really did disappear or not. He could be quite tsun… if you understand what I mean.

Giotto placed Tsuna back on the bed, sitting. "Are you hungry? Should papa get you something?" He patted Tsuna.

"yea!" Coincidentally, Tsuna's tummy sounded which made the whole room burst into laughter. Tsuna blushed slightly.

"Alright! Since Tsuna is fine now, everybody, do your own work now. I'll look after Tsuna." Giotto ordered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Giotto knocked at the door leading to where Tsuna was resting. He opened it slowly and eventually stepping into the room. In his palm was a small bowl of porridge with corns and carrots. He sighed in relieve when he saw Tsuna was sleeping peacefully. Then, he placed the bowl somewhere while he looked at Tsuna.

_I feel, we have a deep connection somehow. Even though he's not my son. But…if you look closely, we do look a little alike. _As Giotto thought so, he poked Tsuna's puffy cheeks. He smiled yet again.

Eventually, Giotto as well felt sleepy. He yawned before he fell asleep. It was unclear how long he had been sleeping beside Tsuna's bed. What he knew was, he felt a special warmth emanating from somewhere and of course the warmth wasn't his. He felt calm in it and because it felt so close to him, he assumed it was emanating from Tsuna. That was when he decided that he would let Tsuna take over his position as Vongola's Second boss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sleeping Giotto was sound asleep. That was before a sudden coldness wrenched him back to earth. He was shaken awake. Cold sweat seemed to flow down his cheek. He sighed then averted his gaze at the bed, checking on Tsuna.

Giotto was shocked when he saw an empty bed. He was worried Tsuna might faint anywhere in the gigantic mansion without anyone noticing. Tsuna was still weak after all. He stood up and took his heels to search for Tsuna. He searched in and out, up and down, right and left of the mansion but Tsuna was nowhere to be found.

Giotto called an emergency call to the whole inhabitants of Vongola Mansion, asking them to look for Tsuna. What a caring father Giotto was.

Still, no matter where they looked for, Tsuna was nowhere to be found. In the end, they could only assume that Tsuna was being taken away—perhaps being kidnapped.

Giotto contacted other families and mafia organizations for Tsuna's whereabouts but they claimed they knew nothing about a foreign kid named Tsuna.

"Where did he go?! That kiddo!" G breathed heavily after all the run. Everybody was exhausted from the search. Their search was in vain. Tsuna was gone.

"TSUNA!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tsu-kun? Why are you sleeping under the table? It's time for lunch! Geez, I only took my eyes off you for a few seconds and you were gone." The lovely mother pouted as he pulled Tsuna out of his arm.

"M-mama? Where is Papa?" Tsuna asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"looking fer me, Tsu-kun?" Iemitsu slightly laughed as he swallowed down a slice of meat. Yep, the unkempt Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna's real father. Seeing his rue father, Tsuna began to cry as he called for 'Papa'. Well, kid's wail, no one really understood what Tsuna meant—or perhaps which 'papa' Tsuna meant.

After a good cry, Tsuna finally agreed to clean his snot off and had his dinner. Yet, the night before he slept, he cried again. He missed the warmth he Vongola family gave him. Although he thought it was all a dream, he missed them. He missed them so much. The fun bath and the picnic, all that made him happy. All those memories reminded him of Vongola the ninth's warmth when he came to visit months ago. The same warmth as his Papa Giotto.

Reminiscing the memories while crying made little Tsuna tired, thus he fell asleep with tears at the end of his big adorable eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Namimori Shrine

"We finally meet again… Tsuna." Giotto who was no longer in flesh appeared from Tsuna's Vongola ring, smiling. Seeing Tsuna's well-being made him relieve and grateful of the moments together before.

"V-vongola Primo…" Tsuna who had grown and reached the age of fourteen met again with his 'papa' giotto. Though he might not remember who Giotto was to him personally, he believed in his heart that they had met somewhere before. Feeling the nostalgic warmth, droplets of warm tears fell.

"W-wha? What are these tears? It's so embarrassing!" Tsuna wiped his tears away.

Giotto chuckled as he neared Tsuna and embraced him—granting him his power.

_I'm glad we met even if you are from the future._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  


OMEGERD. REVIEWS KEPT COMING. ;A; I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE OFTEN. BUT I AM VERY GRATEFUL OF THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING ORZ. KILL ME /papming/

To be honest, I thought of leaving this fic. But when I checked my email, I saw one review that encouraged me to end it properly. I'm sorry ;_;


End file.
